Alone in the Dark
by DuckonMooseEh
Summary: Okay, this is a bunch of shorts and one-shots. Most will have the main characters be BB or Rae. They are not happy stories, for the most part. They're strange, or downright creepy. Please read and review.
1. Alone in the Dark

Alone in the Dark

Hey, all, first things first. I probably don't own any of this. May be some of it, but don't count on it. And, while I'm saying junk like this, this has little or nothing to do with the movie of the same name. I didn't even know there was a movie called "Alone in the Dark" until exactly 3 days after I named this.

So having said that, I'll continue with this next bit. I don't have any clue what these will be about. For the most part, they'll be Teen Titan's but I'm thinking of having some other stuff. I might also have some Penguin War Chronicles stuff. Those things are owned by DuckonMoose,Eh, which obviously means myself. Brendt is there, too, though. Anyways, please don't use any of that unless you ask me. Thanks. By the way, those will probably be posted at I'm gonna probably have a sister-book over there, but with original stories. Please put up with me, I'm doing my best to get through this quickly.

Now, to the important stuff. This is a bunch of one-shot/short stories. They will, for the most part, have no connections to each other besides theme. Some won't even have that. Anyways, a list of the CURRENT stories Is below, along with their summaries.

Okay, for those of you who know me or my stories, you should be able to guess the theme of these from the title. Keep in mind, however, that these are whatever small ideas happen to jump into my mind. One may be happy and the next may be "happy". For those of you who don't understand, "happy" would be a song like Tourniquet by Evanescence. That is a song about suicide and, about halfway through, she screams "I want to die." That is "happy". You have been warned.

Yes, in case you're wondering, I've been very "happy" lately… The darkness is coming. Don't let it catch you alone.

Whoa, what was that? Got a bit carried away there, sorry. Anyways, here is the list of stories.

**Heat**- Raven knows the dangers of being a half-demon. But does she really want to be normal? Does she want to be in control?

**The Lake**- When hunger takes control and the instincts become the only actions, a man is said to lose all humanity. Reduced to his most basic form, he becomes the animal he was always meant to be.

**I Don't Have to Wonder**- Terra is getting married, and Beast Boy isn't taking it well. Songfic to I Don't Have to Wonder by Garth Brooks.

**Death's Embrace**- Part 2 of I Don't Have to Wonder. It takes place as the first is ending. The Angel saves Beast Boy, and the reasoning behind the ring's design.

**The Impossible**- Slade's attack results in long nights for everyone, which ultimately ends with the impossible becoming reality.


	2. Heat

Heat

Allright, I wrote this a while ago. It's a "happy" story. But you'll probably notice that. Out of all my stories, it compares most to the first Christmas story. Wasn't that fun?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven's POV 

The heat is rising in my face, spreading down my body, filling my slender, black-clad arms.

It is coming… and it is close.

My friends believe that it's a horrific experience for me when my anger rises, when the demon inside takes control. In many ways, they're right. The pain of it is unbearable. My flesh burns in an invisible inferno as the deepest pit of Hell opens inside me.

The pain… it's like a drug, really. It all was.

It is opening. The time has nearly come.

My friends want me to be happy, and help me control my anger. Bud don't they know that happiness lies deep within anger's domain?

Pure hate floods my veins, pulsing through me. I love it.

And here, here it is. The gate has been opened! I feel the fires, wrapping around me, caressing me like a lover. And burning… always burning. Flesh and soul, both are eaten in her hunger.

The demon… she is here now, she is taking over. The pain of it all, I want to die! But she won't let me. She will never let me.

She needs me to hunt…

Normal POV 

"Dude, I am SO wooping you!" Beast Boy shouted, rapidly punching buttons on his GameStation controller. He was interrupted by what sounded like a grunt or short scream.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I dunno, but it didn't sound good," Cyborg said, standing and walking out the door, sonic blaster charged and ready.

Raven's POV 

The demon is gone now, but its hunger remains. Her prey lies motionless before me. Blood drips off my face, its taste lingering on my lips. Quickly I lean forward, ripping a ragged chunk of meat off the carcass and devouring it.

The others will come soon… they can never know.

I take another bite, then let my fear and pain take over…

And I scream.

Normal POV 

The two boys, hearing the scream, sprinted to the roof as fast as they could. Throwing the door open, they saw Raven standing there, blood dripping from her face, and a brutally mangled body laying before her.

Mangled was an understatement. Most of the flesh was gone. The few scraps of face were easily recognizable though.

"Oh my god, is that-?" Beast Boy felt his stomach clench, and he fell back against the door, gritting his teeth and trying to not cover the roof with partially digested tofu.

"Control Freak…" Cyborg finished.

Raven stumbled over to the door, whimpering pitifully as the blood was washed off by the tears. "I-I came out here f-for a breath of air," Raven moaned, trying to cover her face with her blood-spattered hands, "and… this thing was here, eating him. It ran into m-me, and got his b-b-blood all over me!"

Beast Boy, fighting his gag-reflex, ran towards her. She fell into him, shaking with grief and terror, and, though he didn't know it, pleasure and pain. He hugged her close as Cyborg did a futile check for any bio-signals. Then he hurriedly ran inside to activate the tower's defense systems.

Raven's POV 

Beast Boy is so very warm… his blood is fresh. His body, tender… And someday his, and everyone else's, shall be mine… all mine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's it for this chapter. I was mad when I wrote this… definitely one of my "happy" stories. Anyways, hopefully this entertained you in some small way. And, in case you're wondering, I'm actually quite peaceful and, now, happy. It's kinda creepy. When I have a chance with a certain girl who will remain unnamed, I'm miserable. As soon as I know, without a doubt, that there's no chance, I'm suddenly happy. I DON'T GET IT!

Anyways, please review, and I'm not a psychopath. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Lake

The Lake

Okay, this is a really old story. Honestly, I wrote this one when I was about 10. I've changed it a bit, mostly editing the grammar and tweaking the ending, but it's almost exactly the same story as the one on that old, tattered couple of pages that have been hidden under my bed over these past 6 years. And it's not strictly a fanfic, but I wrote it when I was reading a lot of survivor-style stories. So I figure I might as well put it here...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For two days he sat there, watching the damned lake, hoping for some animal to happen by, something he could eat. Yet nothing came, and he realized his time was running out. His only comfort there was calm determination brought to him by the lake.

It proved to be more than a landmark, more than a vague chance of survival. Rather, as time passed, he began to view it as a cursed companion, doomed to live out an eternity alone… except for one pathetic soul that had gotten lost on a weekend trip. And it seemed that it knew he was there, starving. At times, the surface of the lake would be as smooth as glass. At others, the fish would jump, so many that it would seem the lake was boiling, that some foul demon had opened the Gates of Hell and was emerging, looking for food.

But no demon emerged to devour him. Thinking about it in those endless hours, he realized that he was actually hoping it would happen. At least he wouldn't be hungry anymore.

And so it continued, the man trying to find food, his will running out, and the lake slowly but surely driving him mad. If only he had some fishing line or a net! But no, all he had was a cheap bow his brother had given him before the trip. He couldn't even aim the damn thing!

Finally at dawn of the third day, mere hours before death would close it's icy grip about him, a single deer walked to the lake. The feeling of relief that he felt nearly brought him to his knees. He knew that, finally, things were working out.

Slowly, quietly, he began to move towards the deer. As the minutes dragged on, he closed to within 50 yards of his prey. Drawing his bow, he prepared to fire.

Thinking about the meal he would soon be eating, he loosed the bow… and watched it sail over the deer and into the lake. Alerted by the sound, the creature fled back into the safety of the forest.

In that instant, his defenses broke down and he fully embraced the utter despair that had been so quick to destroy his late companion. Looking at the lake, watching the fish rise mockingly, he realized that it was hopeless, that he had all but destroyed any chance he had at survival. All because of that one damned shot!

He walked to the shore of the lake, that tormenting entity that had finally succeeded in driving him mad. He looked into its waters, fully intending to throw himself in, to drown himself, to end the misery that had become his life. Memories flooded his mind, memories of his friends, his family, his beloved wife. How he missed them! And now it was over, he had no chance to see them again. What would happen to them? His wife, he remembered, was three months pregnant, carrying their child. Would she be able to support the two of them by herself?

No, he decided. He would not die. For her, he would fight on. For their child, he would survive.

A new, steely resolve flashed through his body, banishing his fear and his pain. He knew that he could survive, so long as he held that tiny candle of hope. Somehow, things would work out for him.

It was in that moment, when he found himself alive with a new vigor he had never felt before, that a loud crashing was heard coming from deep within the hearts of the dark woods around the lake. Turning, fully believing it was some sort of hell-beast, the man prepared himself to die.

But it was not a hell-beast, some creature of mythology existing solely to torment him. Rather, it was a simple grizzly bear, though one drawn haggard and exhausted by starvation and disease. It watched him as he drew another arrow.

This creature, he knew, would not run. Both combatants would fight to the death, knowing this was its last chance for survival. If he died here, he would give the bear hell before he did.

And as the bear charged, foam spraying from its mouth with grunts and growls of madness rising from deep in its chest, the man watched. The bear was fully intent on ripping him limb from bloody limb.

The man was keen on returning the favor.

He calmly drew his bow, embracing death, preparing for the end that he knew was finally, inevitably here.

A solitary arrow flew, whistling, down the beach. Two figures slammed into each other, tumbling in the harsh sand to stop after several yards. The figures lay very still, having fallen from time and memory, perhaps never to return.

Finally, after a timeless eternity, one rose. Standing above his defeated foe, his brother in the never-ending circle of death and survival, he growled triumphantly to the wilderness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, folks, I apologize if stuff wasn't all that realistic (referring to the animals, etc.), but I was young. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, it's greatly appreciated.


	4. I Don't Have to Wonder 1

Hmm… what background info do you need to know for this? First thing, this takes place a few years in the future. They're all at least 19, lets say. I'm not really sure, didn't care all that much about that facet. Raven's defeated Trigon, and is able to feel emotion, but I think I say that in here somewhere… And for the setting, think one of those old country churches. The real small ones. It's reasonably close to one of those rivers with the old-fashioned bridges.

Oh yeah, and finally, Cyborg lets Beast Boy drive the T-Car. He's started to trust more people with it. I think I say that somewhere in here, too.

So, I tried to put some symbolism in here, I couldn't remember the butler's name (you'll see), and I don't think my description of the ring is enough to get across what I was thinking… If I can think of a better way, I'll put it in.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't own the song. So here we go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, there it is," Raven said, pointing out the front windshield.

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered unhappily, parking the T-Car across the street under a large maple tree. Cyborg had finally begun to trust others with his baby. He, Robin, and Starfire had all left early to prepare, leaving Beast Boy and Raven to drive out later.

"Are you going to be okay, Beast Boy?" Raven asked him. Her chakra jewel was no longer in place, since she had long-since learned to control her darker half, enabling her to feel. Today she was dressed in a black dress. After all, even a demonness should look nice for a friend's wedding.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said again, looking at the church which was barely half-full for the private ceremony. "I'm still kinda surprised that Terra and Speedy are getting married, though."

Raven set a consoling hand on his shoulder, then walked across the street, her dress shimmering in the morning sunlight.

Drove to the church 

**In my suit and tie**

**But I just couldn't bring myself**

**To go inside**

Beast Boy sat there, alone, in his misery. He was glad that Terra was happy… but it wasn't because of him.

As he sat, lost in his thoughts, a white limousine pulled up in front of the church. The driver, whom Beast Boy immediately recognized as Bruce's butler, stepped out, waiting patiently in the beautiful garden in front of the church.

So I sat alone 

**In my truck across the street**

**Watched that chauffeur smokin' cigarettes**

**By that long white limousine**

Images filled his mind. Beautiful, terrible images of the ceremony. Terra standing there in her wedding dress, smiling and blushing in the light from the windows, speedy standing proudly next to her…

I could just imagine What was goin' on in there 

**Sunlight streamin' through the stained glass**

**And those flowers in her hair**

Before he knew it, he could hear the sounds of a celebration inside. It was finished.

And in less time than it takes a tear to fall 

**Those bells rang loud as thunder**

**As they opened up the doors**

**Now I don't have to wonder anymore**

As the small company rushed out into the sunlight, Beast Boy plastered a smile to his face. As he started across the street, Starfire rushed across in her dress, going into great detail about the wedding.

Through the remainder of the festivities, Beast Boy tried to remain cheerful. After a while, though it was too much. He got back in the car as he watched the end.

Laughin' and a cryin' 

**Tossin' that bouguet**

**And when you got in that limo**

**I drove off the other way**

"Where's he going?" Cyborg asked, frowning worriedly as his car sped out of sight down the country road.

"I don't know," Robin said, laughing as he watched Starfire fly around happily, "Probably just… Wait, Raven! Where're you going?" But she had already flown too far to hear him.

And I still don't know Why things happened like they did 

**But I parked that old pickup**

**On that lonesome river bridge**

Beast Boy stopped the car on the old wooden bridge, getting out and staring miserably into the deep, clear water. He knew what he had to do.

I took your ring from my pocket 

**And I held it one last time**

**Watched that diamond sparkle**

Beast Boy held the ring in numb hands. It was the one he'd bought for Terra, the day before he'd found out she was to marry Speedy. He'd held onto it, hoping that she'd change her mind.

The golden band, two thin pieces of highest-quality metal, was connected at the base but split as it neared the socket holding the diamond. Amethyst shards had been placed into these openings, the purple stones contrasting with the gold. In the center of both these pieces, carved from onyx, was embedded a rose.

The diamond, while small, had no blemishes. The light hit its uncountable facets, defracting the light into a rainbow on the bridge's dry wood.

I drew back and I let it fly 

At the last second, though, the ring slipped, falling into the water before him. He watched it gleam as it sank swiftly to the bottom.

And in less time than it takes a tear to fall 

**Oh that old ring went under**

**And now it's gone for sure**

**And I don't have to wonder anymore**

He stared after it, numb, disbelieving, uncaring. An oddly musical scream echoed in his ears as he felt his knees give out.

Well the angels sang like thunder 

**As I felt myself go under**

Now I don't have to wonder anymore 

As his lungs filled with water, he stretched his hand for the ring, the scream resounding through the water, oddly amplified. His vision blurred, and was filled with blue, then blackness as death embraced him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, I'm sorry if that didn't make much sense. If anyone out there reads this and understands what I meant with my description of the ring and can think of a more easily understandable way, please send it to me. Thanks, and please review.


	5. Death's Embrace 1

Okay, this is a sequel (kinda) to I don't have to wonder anymore. I say "kinda" because it starts while that story is still taking place. It's mostly Raven-centered. At the end I'll try to explain my pathetic uses at symbolism, at least the ones that are less obvious. Or maybe I won't maybe I'll just see let you figure it out yourself. It's not all that difficult, and it's not even terribly well done, but I think it's good enough. So we begin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven landed softly on the bridge a little way from Beast Boy. She had seen him speed off and had immediately come after him, hoping to try and comfort him. She knew what it was like to have a person you love look through you.

He was looking at something; from this angle, she couldn't see what. Patiently waiting for him to turn around, or do something, the demonness watched. He took a deep, steadying breath, and she watched him pull his arm back and move to throw something. Just as his arm extended, something small fell from his hand, glinting in the bright sunlight as it fell into the water. He stared after it, a look of incomprehension on his face.

"Beast Boy, NO!" Raven screamed, rushing towards him as she saw him fall, his knees making a loud cracking sound as they connected with the bridge. She watched in horror as he fell into the water. No bubbles came up.

She was screaming, begging for him to be alive, as she jumped into the water. She saw him reach for something on the bottom, and then he stopped moving. His blank eyes stared up at her as she swam down to him. After what seemed an eternity, she grabbed him and pulled him back up, pushing her cloak angrily from about her arms so she could swim better.

"Please, Beast Boy, don't die," she whispered to him when she had gotten his limp, heavy body onto the bridge. She flipped him over onto his belly, resulting in what seemed to be gallons of water flowing from his mouth and nose. Finally it stopped, and she flipped him back over, watching with tears welling in her eyes as his dead ones flickered slightly.

"You're going to be okay," Raven said. She set her hand on his chest, feeling his heart flutter slightly, feeling as he struggled for breath. Leaning down, she blew into his mouth, forcing air to his lungs. Despite being a super hero, she didn't know CPR, and was doing all she could think of.

Sitting back for a second, she took another breath and went back to him, trying to help. After several minutes, he coughed, startling her and making her fall into the river. As she crawled back onto the bridge, he sucked in a large breath, then began to breathe normally again. His head turned to the side, slightly blue-tinted, as he fought to recognize her.

"R-Raven?" he asked weakly. He shook his head, then smiled slightly as she crawled over to him.

"It's me, Beast Boy," Raven whispered, sitting next to him as he fought to prop himself up on his elbows, failing miserably. She pulled her soaked blue cloak off, balling it up and setting it beneath his head.

"I thought I died," he said, his face fading slowly back to its normal color. She nodded, resisting the urge to grab him and hold him to her.

"You almost did." She knew he couldn't have possibly heard what she said. Looking up, the introverted young woman asked, "Why did you come out here?"

Beast Boy looked down at his left fist, which was clenched tightly. He sighed, then held his hand out to her, still balled, "Because of this."

Raven reached out, and he opened his hand, dropping the ring into her open palm. She looked at it, the black rose, the amethyst, and the seemingly perfect diamond, then asked in wonder, "Where did you get this?"

"I bought it for Terra," he said miserably.

"Oh…" Heart sinking, Raven handed the ring back to him and looked away. So that was it. He really didn't care about her at all. Terra was the only one he loved, and he had been willing to drown himself if he couldn't be with her.

"Was that you I heard, when I fell in?"

Surprised, Raven looked at him and nodded. He squinted in confusion, apparently still unable to think well as he said, "But why'd you come after me?"

"Do you really not know?" she asked him. He looked at her again, still confused, as she sighed and stood, walking over to the edge of the bridge.

"Be careful," he said, trying to lighten the mood a little, "it's a little slippery over there, and the water's kinda cold."

"I noticed," Raven answered, forcing a smile, then turning to gaze at her reflection. She was suddenly wishing that she hadn't been able to save him. Then she could've gone down and drowned with him, and they could finally be together. Now, though, she would be taunted by his love of Terra for the rest of her life.

She heard movement behind her, but didn't care. Something wet grabbed her ankle, and she jumped to see Beast Boy trying to get her attention.

"Sorry," he stammered, looking up at her. He seemed more alert, but was obviously still weak from the near-death experience. Raven smiled down at him again, then sat next to him. He pulled himself up to her, pulling himself up with great effort and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Raven," he said, "I never wanted that."

"You were in love," Raven replied, going back to her monotone voice, "obviously you were confused."

"It's more than that," Beast Boy said, trying to think of a way to get his thoughts out. He sat in silence for a moment, then shrugged. Raven could've sworn she heard him whisper "Okay, McGraw, I'll live like I'm dying… which I probably will."

"What was that?"

"Uh… nothing," he said, blushing. He held his hand out again, holding the ring in it and looking her in the eye. "Raven, I'd like you to have this."

She gazed at him in bemusement for a moment, then said, "Please tell me you didn't just propose to marry me."

He laughed slightly, blushing more, "No, I didn't, ah, unless you wanted to, umm… take it that way."

"First, that could definitely have been done better," she said, standing. His hand slid down her back as she did so, making her bite her lip to keep from accepting. It hurt her that he was doing this, but she wanted to say yes more than anything.

"Second, Beast Boy," she said, her back to him, "I don't want to be second choice. I'm not going to marry you just because Terra married Speedy and now you want someone."

"Do you think that's what this is?" he asked her. She could almost hear him laughing. Turning to face him, she raised her eyebrow as a hint that she wanted an explanation.

"Look at the ring, Raven. Why would I have picked purple and black roses if I had intended this for her? Sure, I was going to give it to her, but that's only because the person I had designed it for was never going to accept it." He held it out to her again so she could see.

Suddenly everything clicked. Terra, who was fond of flaunting everything she had, would never have appreciated such a small diamond. She wasn't a fan of purple, and the black roses would have no meaning to her. It was designed for someone who wished to be alone, someone who didn't want to be so obvious about her love for Beast Boy, but who nonetheless had a perfect love for him.

It had been designed for her. Not just the Raven who stood before him now, able to control her emotions. Beast Boy had obviously brought everything he knew about Raven with him as he tried vainly to make a ring that would live up to his view of the demonness.

Taking the ring in trembling hands, Raven slid it onto her finger. Her hands were about the same as Terra's so it fit well. With a smile, she helped a still-blushing Beast Boy to his feet.

"We need to go back to the church, Beast Boy," she said, walking with him to the car.

"Oh yeah, we need to pick up the others, don't we?" he asked, glancing down ever couple seconds at the ring on Raven's hand.

"Sure, something like that." He looked at her in confusion as they got in the car and drove back to the church.

"There they are," Cyborg said with a great amount of relief as Beast Boy pulled into the church's "parking lot". Raven, water still dripping from her cloak, stepped from the car and approached the man who had conducted Terra and Speedy's wedding earlier that day.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, Raven," he answered, his calm, secretive voice comforting her. She looked back at the car as Beast Boy opened the door and stepped out, walking over to them.

"Would it be an insult if a demon were to be married here today?" All of them, including Beast Boy, stared at her in confusion. "I mean," she elaborated, grabbing Beast Boy by the arm and pulling him forward, "would it be an insult to God if this boy married me?"

Everyone looked at her with dazed expressions on their faces. Beast Boy looked like he had just been slapped in the face by a person he had never seen with a large and rather tainted salmon. In other words, he looked as though he had never thought, in a million lifetimes, that he'd ever hear those words. All he could manage to say was "I'm not a boy anymore…" though without much conviction. Raven smiled and poked him in the side, saying, "Yes you are," and he didn't argue anymore.

"You want to marry me?" he finally managed to say, trembling slightly as she nodded.

"You did say that the ring could be taken as a proposal if I wanted to take it as one." He stared at her, then gave his trademark grin.

"But today?" She just nodded.

"You realize that I can't legally marry you, right?" the man before them said. Raven smirked at him.

"You're Batman, I think the city would accept your judgement and authority on this after all you've done for them." Bruce thought for a moment, then sighed and walked back in, muttering to himself about stubborn teenagers.

"This is a most joyful occasion!" Starfire shouted. She grabbed Robin, pulling him inside the church with Cyborg following, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone outside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beast Boy asked her, still slightly dazed at everything that had happened that day.

"Yes," she said, blushing slightly as they walked slowly towards the doors with their arms resting tentatively on each others bodies, "I do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, I wasn't sure how I was going to end this, and I was writing and this came out. I couldn't think of anything after that last line, so I figured it was a good enough ending. I love writing with no clue of when or how it's going to end… it lets me get stuff out easier…

So, I hope you figured out all the stuff about the ring. For the record, I did not do this because I was bored. I had two separate ideas, one being I don't have to wonder, the other being this. I had each of them planned out, and the ring was a part of each. When I was writing the last paragraph of I don't have to wonder, I realized that this matched up with it reasonably well. So I tweaked the beginning a bit, tweaked the ending of that one, and got this completed product. I hope it works. One thing: who understands the title? Who understands the last part of last chapter? I'm bored, so I'll just tell you. As a lot of you probably know, a lot of people call Raven an angel in their stories, or at least give her descriptions that imply an angelic kind of person. I don't know if its for irony or what, but they do. That's what I did with the line of the song "And the angels sang like thunder…" Then Beast Boy falls in, sees blue, which would be possible if you were drowning, and then black. The blue he sees, if you haven't figured it out yet, is Rae's cloak. The black is her leotard. And when he is embraced by death, or however I said it, that's her cradling/holding him as she swims up to the surface. If you didn't figure that out, either I am stupid and wrote it in a retarded way (which is entirely possible), or you all need to learn how to analyze stuff. Start by looking at the usage of lighting and the battle between Yoda and Palpatine in Star Wars Episode 3. There's lots of stuff to analyze in that. Good practice, it is. And yes I wrote it like that because of Yoda, cause I lack a life.

I have an important announcement to make. I have missed the new episode of Teen Titans… and to make it worse, I believe it was Prophecy. To me, this is no less than heresy. In recompense for such an evil action, I have made a sacrifice of 2 waffles, a half pound of pretzel sticks, and my blood. May the Great God of Teen Titans forgive me for my insolence. Ironically, I missed it because I was watching Star Wars Episode 3… Now I am depressed and will not watch any of the Star Wars movies until I see this episode, either…

Okay, now that I've said that (which is completely true, by the way), I want to thank you for blowing however long it took you to read this story. If you liked it, great, if you didn't like it, sorry. Please review, either way. And feel free to abuse me for being, to put it bluntly, a dumb-fuck and missing the episode I've been waiting for since the first week of February. I am unworthy of watching any other Teen Titans until I see this episode…


	6. The Impossible

I wrote this a while ago… everything after this paragraph is what I originally wrote. But I've changed my mind… as long as any of you show interest, I'll keep writing. Talk to you soon.

Well, folks… I know I haven't written much recently, and I've got several stories started… I regret to announce that the things I load today will be the only things you're going to be getting from me until I get my grades sorted out… I'm going into temporary retirement. The benefit is, I've been working A LOT on Te Comic, and Brendt and I are considering releasing it on so any of you who've gotten interested in it through my rants are in luck. I'm sorry to any of you that were looking forward to new chapters from me, but I've had a rather chaotic summer… as much as I love writing these things, and especially reading your reviews (you guys are awesome, the few that do review), I've got to concentrate on the things that are more important to me: my grades, the business Brendt and I are trying to start, and, most importantly, an awesome young lady I was lucky enough to meet (again) this summer. I'll try to get more up for you as soon as I can though… thanks for reading. This (and the other fic I'm posting today) are dedicated to you… and to Mr. Winther, my English teacher from last year who gave me the courage and helped hone the ability to write that I'm hoping will someday allow me to support myself and my already-beginning family. You're all great.

Well, I guess this kinda goes back to my normal form… not exactly sad, but not happy, either. Its kinda how I feel, I guess. Anyways, the other thing I was going to write today was originally gonna be a separate part, but I've decided to make it a second chapter. I won't continue this story after that, though, and I won't write anything else for a while after that… but, as I said, its been awesome getting your reviews, and I WILL be back! I give you my word as a Parrothead, lol. So, keep an eye out for anything new from me if you're interested, and check fictionpress every so often if you're interested in reading the story version of Brendt's and my first cartoon (which is taking much longer than we've anticipated to animate), the Penguin War Chronicles… No, its not as stupid as you think… well, yes it is, but we've actually thought it all out, so there is a plot, and we've put more work into it than we've ever put into anything, so at least check it out please. See ya on the next chapter.

Now that I'm done with that, I guess I'd better get started with the important stuff. I don't own the song, and I don't own the characters… You should be able to tell by now what is mine and what isn't. The story takes place… I'm not sure when. I just know it takes place sometime at the moment… So lets just see how it turns out, shall we?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun rose, bright as ever, over the dilapidated Titan Tower. The eerie structure, contrary to appearance, had not been abandoned for years… rather, it was merely a bad day at the home of the Teen Titans.

"DUDE, PICK UP YOUR CRAP!" Cyborg shouted in the ransacked living room. The large bay windows, blasted out by Slade's robots, allowed a cooling breeze to permeate the large room. Cyborg was pretty sure that, without the breeze, he'd have had a melt down by now for sure… and not just from the exertion of repairing their home after the battle.

"What crap?" Beast Boy hollored back. Both had been up all night in a vain attempt to make the room livable again, and tempers were high. The rest of the Titans were out cleaning the rest of the tower.

"This!" Cyborg said, lifting up a handful of comic books and tossing them at Beast Boy, who hurriedly caught them before they could hit the ground.

**My dad chased monsters from the dark,**

**He checked underneath my bed,**

**And he could lift me up over his head.**

"Don't throw my comic books!"

"Then don't leave 'em all over the tower!"

"Will you both please SHUT UP?" The boys spun quickly to see Raven glaring at them from the kitchen. Apparently she had come in during their shouting match. Bags shone beneath her eyes from the lack of sleep, and her eyelids drooped almost closed; apparently the lack of sleep had gotten to her, as well. At the moment, she seemed to be attempting to rectify the situation.

"Um… Raven?" Beast Boy murmured cautiously, slowly approaching her and looking into the cup on the counter, "Is that full of… coffee and energy drinks?" Raven nodded slowly, then took a sip. Within seconds her hand started shaking.

"I think you might not want to drink all of that, Rae," Cyborg said. The argument was long since forgotten.

"It's not that much… I'll be fine," she mumbled. Her words were much faster than usual, and her eyes were bloodshot as she stood, walking jerkily out of the room, the 2-liter bottle held tightly in her trembling hand.

"She's gonna blow up," Cyborg muttered in awe, "Even we've never drank that many energy drinks… and then coffee on top of it!" He let out a low whistle, an expression of amazed disbelief plastered to his face.

Beast Boy didn't seem so impressed. He stood and ran out after her, leaving Cyborg alone in the living room.

"Raven, wait up!"

"Can't wait!" she yelled back to him, words tumbling over each other as she practically ran down the hallway, "I gotta fix the roof… Slade really messedupthepacintee?" She was now in a full sprint, her words incoherent as she sped for the roof. Beast Boy groaned; she wasn't used to caffeine, what was she thinking drinking that much? He morphed into a cheetah and ran forward, stopping and changing back right in front of her, grabbing her arm. To his surprise, she just dragged him as she continued down the hallway.

"Calm down, Raven! You gotta put that down!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Beast Boy turned into a python, wrapping around her arm and across her shoulders, wrapping around the drink and prying it from her caffeine-strengthened grasp. He turned back to normal, holding the drink away as she tried to grab it back.

"MINE!"

"No, Raven… NO!" he shouted over her cry, "Please, just calm down. Its not healthy to drink this much of this stuff, you could die from it."

"Why do you care? I'm just a demon… why do you hate me?" With that, she fled, slipping through a small hole in the ceiling above them and flying into the morning sky.

He could loosen rusty bolts 

**With a quick turn of his wrist.**

Several hours later, Robin had finally decided they could stop working. Since the defenses and security systems weren't back online yet, the 4 remaining team members took turns staying up, two at a time, to stand guard. Beast Boy and Cyborg volunteered for the first shift, and the small group hunkered down in the living room.

It was about midnight, just before their shift was to end, when Raven returned. She flew into the room, still moving more jerkily than normal, but the bags under her eyes were now even more pronounced.

"Hey Beast Boy, I'msorryIranofflikethatearlierheyCyborg," she said, standing there. Both of them, pushed almost to their limits, looked blankly at her as she spoke. Seconds later, she opened her mouth to talk again… and fell over onto her face, snoring.

"Raven's here," Cyborg said, sounding bored and exhausted. His eye, normally glowing brightly, hardly emited any light due to his exhaustion. Beast Boy stood, picked her up, and stumbled out of the living room. Once they left, Cyborg looked back over at the couch; Robin and Starfire were sleeping on it, curled up together. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful they looked, or how happy.

"Robin, wake up," Cyborg said, shaking his friend roughly awake and causing Starfire to roll of the couch with a short shriek of surprise, "I'm going to bed… your turn."

**He pulled splinters from his hand**

**And never even flinched.**

By the time he reached the morbid darkness of Raven's room, Beast Boy was about to collapse. It wasn't that she was heavy; she seemed even lighter than she ever had, barely a hundred pounds. He was just too exhausted to go on much longer.

He set the goth gently in her bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin because of the cold. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw that her room, and what was visible of the hallway beyond, was in remarkably good shape after the battle. Apparently her protectiveness of her privacy had been enough to manage any robots attempting to demolish this part of the tower. And he was now invading that privacy.

"What are you doing in my room?" Raven murmured. As he turned back to look at her, she groaned loudly, "What am I doing in here, for that matter?"

He hesitantly approached the bed, then sighed, figuring she'd kill him now regardless of what else he did. He sat gently on the edge of the bed and looked at her, careful to make sure he wasn't too close.

"You passed out when the caffeine wore off… are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I guess…" her voice sounded strange, like her throat was desiccated as she continued, "I feel like I'm gonna throw up, though… and I'm cold."

Beast Boy had wondered why the bed felt like it was vibrating. Apparently her body had been even less prepared for the loss of caffeine than he'd thought.

"That's just the energy drink wearing off… you're going through withdrawals."

"You can't get withdrawals from energy drinks," Raven muttered. Beast Boy grinned at her, his exhaustion momentarily forgotten.

"Then why do you have all the withdrawal symptoms?" he poked her gently in the ribs, causing her to groan again, "You should be fine by morning… but I'd advise having another when you wake up."

"Another one of those things?" Her face was contorted in disgust, and she shuddered, "I never want to drink another one of those things again…"

"Trust me, Raven… its like drugs… if you go from a major amount in your bloodstream real quickly, you're not going to be liking life… but if you take a little bit and slowly ease yourself down from the high, you're not gonna be hurting as bad."

"And how do you know this much about drug withdrawals?"

In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry, 

**But the day that grandpa died, I realized…**

It was amazing… half the tower destroyed, Raven going through what was no doubt an uncomfortable crash from an energy high, both exhausted more than they'd been since Terra's betrayal… and yet they were getting along better than they had in quite a while. Beast Boy took a deep breath, then leaned over and gently kissed Raven.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on the ground. Raven was on her bed, looking at him angrily.

"I guess the caffeine wasn't entirely out of your system," he grunted as he stood slowly, rubbing his chest where she'd punched him.

"What the HELL was that?" she hissed. Despite her apparent rage, nothing was exploding, and her eyes looked normal; always a good sign when the demonness was angry with you.

"Sorry, Raven," Beast Boy mumbled, looking at his shoes, "I just thought… maybe…"

Raven didn't wait to hear what he thought, though. She sat up, pulling her legs in and hugging them to herself, eyes squeezed tightly shut as she trembled.

"You know I can't, Beast Boy," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, "It's too dangerous for me to feel anything."

Hoping he wasn't pushing things too far, Beast Boy sat back on the bed, setting his arm around her and holding the girl against him. Her body, strangely cold through her clothes, shook as he pulled her closer.

"Why is it too dangerous, Raven?" he whispered miserably, "Why can't you feel? Are you the one in danger, or us?" He turned her head gently, looking at her miserable face until she opened her beautiful eyes, and then proceeding, suddenly having massive difficulty speaking, "Because if its me, I don't care, Raven… and I know that none of our friends would care, either, if you were happy. Besides… we've fought Trigon before and won."

**Unsinkable ships sink;**

**Unbreakable walls break.**

**Sometimes the things you think won't happen**

**Happen just like that.**

Raven took a few deep breaths. She stopped trembling, and Beast Boy felt her warm slightly, though she was still far colder than a normal person.

"Beast Boy… its not Trigon that I'm afraid of."

A dark silence thickened the air until Beast Boy was having difficulty breathing… or, more likely, he was having difficulty breathing because Raven had suddenly laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms gently around him and just holding him. There was nothing sexual in the act, nothing provocative; she just needed someone to hold on to, someone to give her the stability and the strength to face her biggest demon. Finally Beast Boy broke the silence.

"What do you mean, Raven? Then what are you afraid of?"

"You've been in my mind, Beast Boy. You've seen my emotions. They're grouped into three different groups, and these three are completely equal in power when they manifest themselves. Sometimes they even take form as Demons, and I have to fight them to regain control… but only single emotions can rise as Demons."

"Like Rage?"

Raven nodded slowly, remembering the time Beast Boy and Cyborg had fallen into her mind by mistake.

"Yes… Rage did that. My other emotions, for the most part, are calmer… with one exception."

He already knew what it was. He wasn't that stupid.

"Love and Rage are two of the groups… all of the others make up the third. Now you know why those two emotions are so dangerous; they have more power. But the problem is, they aren't equal like they're supposed to. Love is stronger than the other emotions I have, and it's the most dangerous, too."

"Why is it strongest? How do you know?" He was starting to get confused at this point. He hadn't even been aware that Raven had Love inside her… he'd hoped, but never known for sure.

"She's the Demon, Beast Boy." There was something close to fear in Raven's voice now. "I can't control her, and she's always a demon. If you thought things were bad when Rage took control, you're wrong…"

"I doubt it could be any worse than when the prophecy came true, Raven."

She just turned and looked at him, a slight smile playing at the edge of her mouth.

"Who do you think beat Trigon?"

There was another long, hard silence.

"If Love gets loose, I don't know what would happen… I couldn't stop her, and she'd destroy everything… maybe things wouldn't be that bad, maybe they'd even be good… but I can't take that risk. Not if you four might be hurt."

"But Raven, we could still be together… if you wanted to, I mean." Beast Boy blushed slightly, but she just sighed sadly.

"No, we can't Beast Boy… not without giving Love a chance to break free… its just… impossible."

Unbendable steel bends 

**If the fury of the wind is unstoppable.**

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to speak. As Raven stared at the wall, lost in her own world of evils and Demons, Beast Boy tried to show her the good things, too.

"Nothing is impossible, Raven… Think about what you're saying. Only half of your emotions can be counted as bad… and none of them can be, as long as you're in control. For every one of your Demons, you have an Angel, too. Don't get the two confused, Raven…" He watched her for a second, then stood and slowly walked towards the door. "I know that you don't want to, that you're scared… but I know you'll be able to someday… and I'll still be here when that day comes."

Sadly, silently, Beast Boy turned to walk back to the living room. Before he could take a step, though, he heard a small voice come from the room he had just left.

"Beast Boy? Can you stay here? Just in case Slade comes back? I don't want to be alone…"

Looking back in the room, Beast Boy didn't see the small but strong gothic girl he'd known. Her strength, her attitude that she needed nobody had suddenly dissolved. Instead, he saw himself looking at the small, frightened girl Robin had brought back from Hell during the Prophecy's fullfilment.

A small smile crossing his face, Beast Boy stepped back into the room. Maybe she couldn't love him… maybe he couldn't show her how he loved her. But he could be here now, when she needed him most. He'd always be here for her.

"Yes Raven," he whispered, crawling with her into the bed and holding her slight form to him comfortingly, "I'll stay as long as you need me to."

I've learned to never underestimate 

**The impossible.**

The times changed, as times usually do. The years were kind to the friends; the city was safe and prospered. Slade had made the mistake of attacking again, only to be met with not only the Titans, but also their allies, the Titans East. In a glorious battle, he was defeated once and for all, and not even a pact with the devil would save him this time.

The team, making the most of the newfound peace, had begun to lead more normal lives… or, rather, to take their lives further, as is normal for people to do. They all still lived together in that tower, although that had changed slightly. Starfire and Robin, married the month after Slade's defeat, had nearly a quarter of the tower to themselves… unless you count the twins Starfire had given birth to a year after their marriage. Cyborg had also met a young girl who now lived in the tower. And as for Raven and Beast Boy…

"YOU ARE SUCH A PEST!" the goth shouted, throwing a cushion at her friend. Beast Boy dodged it… barely.

"Ah, come on, Raven! I just wanted to know if you wanted to play Stankball!"

"When have I EVER wanted to play Stankball?"

"Um…" the boy stood there for a moment, thinking, "I dunno. But do you want to play now?"

"GET OUT!"

Beast Boy walked out slowly, muttering to himself. He also made the mistake of saying many men's last words: "What the hell, is it that time of month again already?"

Needless to say, Raven's retribution was swift.

"I was just joking, Raven, I swear I was!" Beast Boy shouted, pinned to the wall by a large black-energy talon. Raven came out, her dreaded smirk on her face. Beast Boy winced; every time she gave him that look, something "interesting" happened.

"I know you were, Beast Boy," she hissed at him. Unlike before, this hiss carried a note of promise… this time of fun, rather than pain. "That's why I didn't blast you clear out of the city." Saying that, she let him drop to the floor, then quickly jumped atop him, laughing as he leaned up and kissed her.

"Out here in the hall?" Raven smirked at him, "Even Robin and Starfire manage to stay in their rooms, Beast Boy."

"Well, we're trendsetters," he laughed back, picking her up and carrying her to their room.

Of course this is when the tower's alarm went off… and they heard the cry ring through the halls once more: "Titans, trouble!"

"Figures, huh?" Raven said, sounding extremely disappointed. She kissed Beast Boy again quickly, then jumped out of his arms and grabbed her cloak levitating his shoes to him. "We'll just have to continue when we get back…"

**And then there was my junior year.**

**Billy had a brand new car.**

**It was late, the road was wet;**

**I guess the curve was just too sharp.**

"Who is this guy?" Beast Boy grunted, standing and rubbing his bleeding chin. The other Titans shrugged, all sporting injuries at least as bad. One of Cyborg's arms was crushed beyond repair.

"I dunno… I haven't been able to see him."

The Titans grouped together, facing away from each other. Their opponent was no where to be seen.

"I just saw a flash of red, and then he was gone and I started to get the crap beat out of me."

"Yeah? Well, that isn't anywhere near as bad as this," Cyborg said, pointing to his arm, "I can't even see him with infrared, either…"

Then Raven was flying through the air, grunting in pain as she slammed into the ground, tumbling a few feet away, and the rest of them were moving again.

Starfire peppered the area with starbolts as Cyborg swept around them with his sonic cannon, trying vainly to hit their invisible enemy. Robin and Beast Boy ran to Raven; Robin pulled out his staff and raised it, hoping to protect the two while Beast Boy checked to see if she was ok.

The goth didn't look to bad… her cloak was torn, and blood matted the hair at the back of her head, but she was conscious.

"You okay, Rae?" Beast Boy asked worriedly, reaching to help her back to her feet. She nodded, eyes slightly glazed as she took his hand.

"Yeah… just dizzy. He hit me in the back of the head."

"I could tell." Beast Boy smiled slightly, as he lifted her to her feet, "I thought you might've been hurt worse, though, because-"

He cut off, a look of excruciating pain on his face. A moan escaped him, and Robin spun around just as a long blade slid neatly through Beast Boy's chest from the back. A glimpse of their opponent- Red clothing, pale face- and then both the blade and the enemy disappeared.

"Beast Boy, hold on!" Raven shouted as he collapsed, slipping quickly into shock. Without waiting for an answer, or for permission from Robin, she grabbed him and they were away, flying to the Tower's medical wing…

Which was precisely what Robin had been planning on her doing; every explosive he had left detonated nearly simultaneously where they had been moments before. When the smoke cleared, there were bits of charred bone and tatters of a red shirt amid the rubble.

**I walked away without a scratch.**

**They brought the helicopter in**

**And Billy couldn't feel his legs.**

"Beast Boy, please, don't die!"

This was the whimper he heard, the words filled with loss and dread and hope. Beast Boy fought to come back. For an instant, one perfect instant, he glimpsed the hospital wing, Raven looking down at him. She was safe… that was all that mattered. And then he was gone again.

By the time the Titans got back, he'd gone into a coma. Starfire tried to take her distraught friend from the Medical wing, but Raven refused to leave. Cyborg quickly went to work, attempting to stabalize his friend's condition. Chelsea, his girlfriend, contacted the hospital and ordered a priority shipment of several medications to the Tower.

Two days passed with no change in Beast Boy's condition for better or for worse. Raven had finally allowed herself to be taken from the room, though she still spent most of her time with him. Noon of the second day found her in their bedroom, laying on their bed, and looking at a small ring on her finger; the ring she hadn't yet worn, that he had given to her the morning before the fight.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Cyborg walked slowly into the room. His destroyed arm had been removed, leaving him unbalanced, but he was more concerned about his friend's survival.

"Is he awake?"

Cyborg sighed, standing awkwardly in the room and looking at her hand. He recognized the ring… he and Chelsea had helped Beast Boy pick it out when they'd found out he was going to propose to Raven.

"No, he's not… and I don't know if he ever will, Raven," Cyborg hated having to say this. He didn't want to believe it, and he knew Raven, finally able to love, wouldn't want to hear it… probably wouldn't be able to.

**They said he'd never walk again**

**But Billy said he would,**

**And his mom and daddy prayed.**

"He'll wake up, Cyborg," Raven said. Her voice was back to its old, monotone norm. To Cyborg, it sounded like her soul had been ripped out… now he knew what Starfire had meant when she'd said Raven had "sounded different" when she went to the future with Warp.

"Raven, I want to believe that, and I'm doing everything I can… but I don't think its going to be enough. It's a miracle that he's alive now."

"I know you're doing everything to try and help him…" she stood and floated over to the window, looking out at the city sadly. She could see the pier from here. It was there, beneath the lights of the Summer Carnival, that he'd finally asked her to marry him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

There was silence. It wasn't the awkward silence you'd expect though, not one filled with anger and fear and despair; rather, it was a hopeful silence, one of friendship and comfort, one that brought Raven back from the brink of insanity and let her think clearly for the first time since she'd gotten Beast Boy back to the tower.

"Did you know that I never once told him I loved him?" She turned and faced him slowly, tears sliding down her pale cheek, "I sent the words into his head, and I even went into his dreams when he was sleeping and told him in them… but I never really told him in real life." With that, she walked past him, heading back to the Medical Wing.

**And the day we graduated he stood up to say: **

**Unsinkable ships sink;**

**Unbreakable walls break.**

**Sometimes the things you think won't happen**

**Happen just like that.**

He was lying there, just like before. His face was calm, not marked by the pain he had been undoubtedly feeling when he received the injury. Raven could hear him breathing, and she could sense his mind working… he wasn't gone, not far enough that there was no hope, at least.

"Beast Boy, can you hear me? I don't think you can… but maybe."

She sat silently next to him, reaching down to hold his hand.

"I'm wearing the ring you gave me, Beast Boy… Remember, I told you I would when we left our room? I didn't get a chance, because of the attack, though." She sighed. His mind was the same as before. He couldn't hear her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Beast Boy. I'm sorry that I never told you before, and that you can't hear me now… but I do, I really do, and I want to be with you forever."

Somehow, looking at his still form, her words seemed insignificant. Suddenly she didn't need to just tell him that she loved him, she needed to show him… and she'd lost that chance, for now.

Unbendable steel bends 

**If the fury of the wind is unstoppable.**

**I've learned to never underestimate**

**The impossible.**

"I know. And I love you too, Raven, and I'll be watching over you."

She heard these words in her head, and knew what they meant. Crying, she kissed him as the machines next to her suddenly came alive with alerts. His mind went silent, and his chest froze in mid breath.

"Beast Boy, no! Don't leave me, I'll find a way to bring you back, I swear! We can wake you up, just don't leave me!" Her words came out in a frantic rush, trying vainly to keep him alive when she knew there was nothing she could do.

"No, Raven… you can't wake me up. But don't worry, He said I could watch over you, so I'll always still be here. Be safe, Raven, and don't cry… there was nothing you could've done. It was impossible to bring me back."

**So don't tell me that its over.**

**Don't give up on you and me.**

'**Cause there's no such thing as hopeless**

If you believe… 

The sun slid beneath the horizon, the sky turning a deep crimson. As the rest of the Titans walked sadly back up to the tower, Raven fell to her knees, staring at the small mound of earth raised above her love's body.

There was no coffin, no tombstone. They had all agreed to those when they had joined. They would return quickly back to nature, and the team wouldn't mourn them.

That agreement had been before love, though. Before Starfire and Robin. Long before Beast Boy and Raven. It was the first day they'd been together as a team. And now it seemed harsh for Raven to not have some way to make people remember. She wanted everyone to remember the love that he'd had for her, and eventually hers for him, even in the face of the impossibility of her ever loving him back. She wanted them to remember Beast Boy as the hero he had been.

Still crying, she looked towards where his face would've been, and chanted a spell she'd learned long ago. Blackness spread over the grave, and then condensed into words, leaving an everlasting message on his final resting place.

"Unsinkable ships sink; unbreakable walls break. Sometimes the things you think won't happen, happen just like that. Unbendable steel bends if the fury of the wind is unstoppable. I've learned to never underestimate the impossible. Thank you, Beast Boy… Thank you for letting me finally see that I could love, and thank you for being my love. I will see you again… Someday."

Silently she stood, walking back up to the tower. He was still there. She could feel him now. It was comforting to know he was watching over her… but she still wished he was there in person. But he wouldn't want her to be sad… and so she tried not to be.

"I love you, Beast Boy… and I do miss you being here for real… but I'll be happy for you." A thought slid into her head, and she giggled slightly, her sadness momentarily forgotten, "I'll even beat Cyborg at Stankball for you… Race you to the tower!"

She wasn't going to forget him. And she would never stop feeling sad that he was gone… but she would live for both of them, as long as she could last.

And, down in his grave, Beast Boy's body remained as it had looked earlier that day when he'd finally died: with a smile on his face. Why shouldn't he smile? After all…

He'd done the impossible.


	7. Author's Note I'm Back

So… I feel like I owe everyone an apology. After all, you were expecting me to write more, and I was going to… and then I didn't. I've been meaning to lay off them for a while, but I found a bunch of other people's stories that I've printed out/saved onto my comp (Raven A. Star and Taiba, this is largely directed towards you, lol) and it made me feel nostalgic… So I went back and was reading all the old favorites, and then I decided "Hey, I'll read the reviews people sent me", 'cause I haven't done that in a while…

Anyways, the point is, all of them made me remember how much joy I took in writing (even when I thought that people would hate my stuff), so I'm going to try starting up again. If you go to my bio, I'll have a list of what you all can expect to have finished, and I'll TRY to update at least once a week. Please keep in mind, quality is going to be more important than keeping up with that deadline, so if I don't update as consistently as I planned, I'll have another coming soon.

Anyways, sorry for those of you who saw the alert in your email and thought this was actually new… but I promise to get something up for you soon. Please, feel free to drop me an email or will both work). Talk to you later.

Kyle Monaco


End file.
